


Türchen 18 - Wieder da

by schnaf



Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [18]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Hanno parkt an einer roten Ampel. Diesmal ist er nicht alleine.
Relationships: Hanno Behrens/Enrico Valentini
Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036311
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Türchen 18 - Wieder da

**Author's Note:**

> Der heutige Wunsch kommt von princess28 - und ist tatsächlich der einzige Doppelwunsch hier :D Aber hey, zu diesen zwei kann man auch ruhig noch ein zweites Mal gucken... :D  
> (Erst recht, wenn man beschließt, das nachzuholen, was man in "Unersetzlich" ausgelassen hat... :D)

"Liiiinks, liiinks - Halt, nein. Ich will doch rechts. Rechts, rechts -"

Hanno dreht den Kopf zur Seite, er grinst. Neben ihm auf der Beifahrerseite sitzt Valle - nein, 'sitzen' wäre zu viel gesagt, er lümmelt, er hängt. Inzwischen ist er so weit nach unten gerutscht, dass er vermutlich kaum noch aus dem Fenster sehen kann. Hanno greift nach drüben und zieht den Gurt ein bisschen herunter, damit er Valle nicht ins Gesicht schneidet.

Dann beschließt er, für ihn seine Augen zu spielen. "Wir fahren geradeaus. Hier gibt es weder rechts noch links."

Valle verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust, er schmollt. "Spießer."

"Hey, vorher durftest du noch entscheiden."

Sie spielen ein Spiel, gewissermaßen. Nachdem ihre Feier umständehalber etwas klein ausgefallen ist, haben Valle und er sich in sein Auto geschwungen und sind einfach losgefahren. Frei Schnauze, immer der Nase nach und irgendwann hat Valle begonnen, ihm Richtungen zuzurufen.

(Hanno erinnert sich noch gut an eine Nacht, in der er ähnlich planlos herumgefahren ist. Aber in dieser Nacht hatte er nicht Valle an seiner Seite. Und Mann, er ist so froh, dass sich das geändert hat. So ist es sehr, sehr viel schöner.)

Vor ihnen taucht eine Kreuzung auf, die Ampel schaltet auf Rot. Pflichtbewusst stoppt Hanno den Wagen - hier draußen, mitten in der Nacht, ist es zwar egal, wenn er über eine rote Ampel fährt, weil weit und breit kein anderes Fahrzeug zu sehen ist, aber er ist ganz froh über die kleine Unterbrechung.

So kann er sich nämlich in seinem Sitz drehen. Mehr macht er erst einmal nicht - er stützt seinen Arm gegen die Rückenlehne, lehnt seinen Kopf dagegen und betrachtet Valle.

Valle hat einen im Tee, ganz klar. Schon alleine die Aufregung, die Erleichterung, das Adrenalin, würden dafür sorgen, dass er aufgekratzt ist und dazu dann noch das eine oder andere alkoholische Getränk... Aber verdammt, Hanno mag betrunkenen Valle. Wenn er eigentlich noch recht klar im Kopf ist, aber keinerlei Filter mehr hat - einfach das sagt, was er denkt und wenn ihm danach ist, albern zu sein, dann ist er eben albern.

Er lächelt.

Lange wird ihm die Betrachtung jedoch nicht gegönnt. Als es auch bei Valle ankommt, dass der Wagen steht, rappelt er sich auf und setzt sich etwas aufrechter hin. Er wirft einen Blick durch die Windschutzscheibe, auf die Straße, die leicht rot gefärbt ist, weil die einzige Lichtquelle hier die Ampel ist. Dann wendet er sich Hanno zu.

Seine Miene ist ernst. Nur seine Mundwinkel sind ganz leicht gehoben. "Ey, weißt du, was gerade passiert ist?"

Hanno braucht keinen weiteren Hinweis - natürlich weiß er das. "Relegation ist passiert." Und trotzdem sorgt Valles Erwähnung dafür, dass er Gänsehaut bekommt.

Relegation. Ein knappes Ende für eine beschissene Saison und als wäre die Relegation an sich nicht schon aufregend genug gewesen, mussten sie noch einen drauf setzen. Knapper hätten sie sich nicht aus der Relegation retten können, Mann. Aber dieser Moment in der Nachspielzeit, als das Tor und damit der Groschen gefallen ist - als sie plötzlich doch noch die Klasse gehalten haben...

Wahnsinn. Es fühlt sich immer noch so surreal an.

Valle streckt die Hand aus, Hanno ergreift sie und verschränkt ihre Finger miteinander. Aus dem Augenwinkel bekommt er mit, wie die Ampel auf grün springt, wie sich dort draußen das Licht verändert, aber das ist gerade absolut unwichtig.

Sie bleiben hier.


End file.
